Duel of the Fates: Clone Wars Edition
by Jediknight96
Summary: Duel of the fates is a kick-ass saber duel and in my take, i pit Ahsoka and Luke Skywalker against the Sith Lord and assassin Darth Maul in a similar fashion to the original fight scene but it is with Obi Wan and Qui gon.


Duel of the Fates (Clone Wars Edition)

Thousands of battle droids lay in pieces and scrap metal as Ahsoka and Luke finished off the rest of them as Captian Typho barked out "Red Group, blue group, everybody this way!" He said as the couple Jedi followed as Logan their son called out to them "Hey, wait for me!" The boy said as he stood up from his Naboo star fighter "Logan stay where you are, you'll be safe there" Luke ordered but the boy continued to say "But-"he gets cut off by his father "Stay in the cockpit!" Luke pointed at his son as he obliged and sits back down. As the group and the jedi approach the dual doors, it opens up to reveal a black and red zabrak raising his head and glares at the couple "We will handle this" Luke said as Leia and red group nodded "We will take the long way" they go their separate ways as the two Jedi and the Sith stand inches away from each other discarding their robes and ignites their lightsabers and the battle begins. Ahsoka made the first move as she did a 360 flip over him slashing his blade as maul parries and Luke does an overhead slash and gets kicked as Ahsoka moves in and attempts a sweep in which Maul dodged doing a butterfly kick.

Upon landing, he gestures a broken droid towards a switch opening up the entrance to Plasma Refinery where three combatants clashed blades again and Maul intercepted at Ahsoka side kicking her aside and Luke ran after the sith apprentice and slashed at him and gets pushed to a nearby wall as Ahsoka recovered and parries low as she ducks from his other blade and the three broke off the assault as they stood on either side of the platform glaring at each other for a brief moment before Ahsoka grunts and Luke slashed at maul's blade and the zabrak back-flipped as

They followed as well and landed in front of him clashing blades and frown hard as Maul grits his teeth in anger. Ahsoka flipped over him and stabs but the Sith assassin anticipated the blow as Luke goes in for kill only to hit air as Maul did a force augmented jump to another bridge and the two jumped to the top platform and the battle rages on. Luke parried his sideways attack as Ahsoka lunges almost losing her footing and Maul back kicks her down the lower platform as she rolls and hangs on for dear life. In doing so, Luke backhanded Maul down to the middle walkway they have been fighting on a few minutes ago as the Zabrak landed on his back taking the punishment. Luke followed by jumping towards him and gets kicked once he landed. He staggered back before recovering fully and slashed down and up bobbing down a side slash as the two make their way towards the shield generators. Ahsoka managed to get to safety and retrieves her dual sabers and looks up seeing the two combatants edging closer to the generator room. She then flipped onto the walkway sabers ignited and ran towards them hoping to catch up to Luke. Luke did slashed three times and did an overhead slash and twirls his blade parrying and sweeps in an attempt to cut his legs but Maul jumped over the attack with a split jump and before Luke can make the last move, the triple shield generators trapped the two duelists and Ahsoka stops in her tracks and gets separated as well. Noticing this, Maul tapped his saber staff to it and it creates a buzz sound which in turn prompted him to deactivate his saber staff and glares at the Jedi while pacing around impatiently like a panther waiting to kill its prey. Luke kneels down on one knee to regather his energies as Ahsoka did the same and levitated for a while. Once she landed, she ignites her single bladed lightsaber as one of the shields drop down as the two combatants' battle once again. Luke is able to hold his own for 15 minutes using soresu at its fullest blocking Maul's juyo offenses. Maul bashed his green saber to the side and stabs him in the abdomen "NOOOOOOOO!" Ahsoka yelled out as she witness the stabbing and glares

At Maul in anger and the zabrak smirked and twirls his staff. As the shield is dropped in front of her, she lashed out in rage as she managed to parry his juyo onslaught and finds an opening which is his large hilt and she cuts it in two and sidekicks him making him fall. She flipped over him as he blocks her attack and did a recovery spring and she did an overhead slash and clashed blades with him gritting her teeth pushing forward before being force pushed to the ledge and holds onto a light. Maul sees her main hilt on the ground and kicks it down towards the abyss as it clangs echoing in the distance. Maul stood on the edge slashing at the ground pointlessly and Ahsoka closed her eyes as she reached out with the force and her husband's saber came into her open hand and lands in front of Maul and cuts his head off with one swift slash. He ultimately fell into the abyss headless and she deactivated his saber and runs over to him holding him close to her chest "It-it's too late, its-"No!" Ahsoka said as her voice is breaking and her eyes started to water "Promise….promise me you'll train our son" Luke said as he strokes her cheek with his right hand weakly "Keep the legacy going….he will take my place…train him" Ahsoka nodded as her lips tremble and her tears are tracing her face whispering "No!" he went limp and she buried her face in his chest mourning him as she sobbed.

 **(I hope you've enjoyed my own take on my favorite kick-ass duel with my pairing of Ahsoka and Luke Skywalker. Please rate, follow, and I allow both negative and positive feedback in my review section :D)**


End file.
